Rona
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Percakapan keduanya di dalam gedung olahraga. Warning: Hint KageYama, Hint Shounen-ai, dan OOC.


**Rona**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Pair: Hint Kageyama x Yamaguchi**

 **Warning: Hint shounen-ai, Kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat, dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Canggung. Di dalam gedung olahraga, hanya berdua dengan Kageyama benar-benar terasa canggung. Yamaguchi tak terbiasa dengan hal itu. Sedari tadi hanya bola voli di tangan yang menjadi pusat perhatian—padahal Kageyama hanya berjarak sepuluh jengkal disebelahnya. Mau membuka percakapan namun tak tau apa yang harus diobrolkan. Tapi jika terus saling diam, rasanya benar-benar tak nyaman.

Sungguh, keheningan di antara mereka membuat Yamaguchi tak dapat tenang.

Yamaguchi mendesah, merutuki ketidakmampuannya menemukan topik pembicaraan. Andaikan disebelahnya adalah Tsukishima ataupun Hinata, Yamaguchi yakin obrolan akan mengalir dengan mudah.

"Hm...Kageyama..."

Pembicaraan apa yang harus ia mulai lebih dulu? Hobi? Semua orang tau jikalau hobi Kageyama adalah bermain voli di waktu senggang, tak perlu lagi ia menanyakan hal itu—lagipula ini bukan lagi pertemuan pertama mereka. Topik hobi sudah ketinggalan jaman. Lalu apa? Mengatakan kalau 'Hari ini begitu cuaca cerah' begitu?

"Hari ini cerah ya—" Yamaguchi hampir menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. "Ma-Maksudku itu...kau sudah makan?"

Buagh.

"OOII—Ya-Yamaguchii—ke-kenapa kau membenturkan kepalamu ke tembok—"

Pertanyaan yang seharusnya tak Yamaguchi tanyakan, begitu saja mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Kenapa juga harus bertanya 'Apakah Sang _Setter_ Karasuno sudah makan siang'? Memangnya ia siapanya Kageyama? Pacarnya? Ibunya? Kecanggungan ini membuat sel-sel otak Yamaguchi berhenti bekerja.

Dan keningnya terasa nyeri bukan main.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa," senyuman kecil diperlihatkan. "Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi—"

"Aku sudah makan saat istirahat. Kau mau tau juga apa yang aku makan tadi?"

Sadis. Kageyama apakah kau seorang 'S' ? perlukah kau melanjutkan kembali pertanyan itu?

"Tidak usah Kageyama," Yamaguchi menggeleng lemah. "Tidak usah."

Kageyama hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahu.

—Dan keheningan pun kembali di antara mereka. Walau kini Yamaguchi mulai berani melirik kecil lawan bicaranya. Dari ekspresi yang ditunjukan, nampak Kageyama tengah menahan bosan. Mungkin ia sudah tak sabar ingin segera memulai latihan—sebentar, benar juga. Kenapa Kageyama tak memulai saja duluan latihannya? Bukankah biasanya ia selalu datang pertama tuk melatih _servis_ -nya? Apa yang menahannya?

"Kenapa tidak latihan _servis_ seperti biasa?"

Kageyama menolehkan kepala, "nanti saja." Dan kembali melempar rendah bola di atas kepalanya.

"Oh, menunggu yang lain datang?"

"Tidak juga."

Loh?

Yamaguchi mengernyit heran. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Kageyama menolak godaan dari bola voli yang ia mainkan. Apakah Kageyama sedang tak enak badan? Sakitkah ia? Tapi wajahnya tak menampakkan hal demikian. Warna kulitnya sehat, bibirnya juga tak terlihat pucat ataupun kering.

Hm...

Memilih tuk mendekat, Yamaguchi menaruh punggung tangannya tepat pada kening Kageyama—yang tentu saja membuat bola yang tengah terlempar, terjatuh tak tertangkap. Bergeling menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" Kageyama tak menepis tangan yang sembarang menyentuh keningnya. Ia pun tak bergerak menjauh, hanya membalas tatapan Yamaguchi dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Tidak panas..."

"Memangnya harus panas?"

"Bukan begitu—kupikir kau sakit." Yamaguchi menarik kembali tangannya, dan berganti menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Entah mengapa tatapan Kageyama membuatnya tak nyaman—dan malu tuk membalas tatapan itu.

"Aku sehat," kini berganti Kageyama yang melakukan hal barusan. Punggung tangannya yang dingin menyentuh kening Yamaguchi. Alisnya pun tiba-tiba nampak mengernyit, seakan menggambarkan Kageyama tengah berpikir keras. "...Aku lupa. Aku tidak bisa membaca suhu tubuh dengan telapak tangan."

Pffft—

Reflek Yamaguchi tertawa, tubuhnya bergetar, dan satu tangan menutupi mulutnya. Pernyataan polos yang terucap membuatnya gemas. Yamaguchi tau, terkadang tindakan yang ditunjukan Kageyama mirip dengan Hinata—begitu spontan dan polos. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihatnya sendiri dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Dan ups—lagi-lagi kernyitan itu muncul, tambah pula dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan.

Sepertinya Yamaguchi sudah membuat Kageyama kesal.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Yamaguchi berdehem sekali, jari tangan ia mainkan. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu—"

"Kupikir tadi kau sakit makanya aku melakukan hal yang sama."

Eh? Yamaguchi menatap heran.

"Wajahmu memerah kupikir demam, tapi melihat kau tertawa barusan sepertinya bukan karena itu."

Memerah? Benarkah? Yamaguchi menyentuh kedua pipinya. Ia sendiri tak menyadari perubahan warna kulitnya. Ia juga merasa sangat sehat, jikalau demam pasti tubuhnya tak akan enak untuk digerakan. Lalu bagaimana mungkin wajahnya memerah? Masa tanpa alasan bisa demikian?

"Se-sejak kapan wajahku merah?"

Hm...

Untuk beberapa saat Kageyama hanya menatap wajah Yamaguchi dalam diam, namun kemudian sebuah kalimat meluncur seraya senyuman kecil turut diberikan.

"Sejak aku duduk disebelahmu."

Jika saja dihadapan Kageyama saat ini adalah hinata, mungkin pemuda itu sudah bergetar ketakutan—mengingat tak biasanya Kageyama menunjukan senyuman—akan tetapi kini Yamaguchi lah yang tengah menemaninya, reaksi yang berbeda pun tentu diberikan.

Walau sepertinya Yamaguchi sendiri tak menyadari rona pipinya semakin ketara.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows*

Jadi sebenarnya Yamaguchi canggung karena—uhukuhuk—begitu. Tapi dia gak sadar.

Oke, sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
